Summary The overall objective of our Enrichment Program is to create linkages, collaborations and interactions among members of the San Diego Digestive Diseases Research Center at the four involved institutions and to foster the next generation of digestive disease research leaders. The Enrichment Program is responsible for and implements Center communications, academic enrichment, and planning and organization for Center activities. The Enrichment Program also provides materials for the Center website and utilizes the listserv, integrating with the Administrative Core and the Executive Committee. The Program is responsible for organizing symposia on gastrointestinal health to educate faculty, trainees and the public about gastrointestinal health and research that will be relevant to the San Diego community. The Enrichment Program will provide opportunities to discuss topics in digestive diseases, to facilitate communication and to promote integration and interdisciplinary interactions among investigators within and between the four involved institutions. This will include an annual one-day scientific center retreat on focused major topic areas with relevance to digestive and liver diseases. Thus, our careful planning and evaluation will provide an Enrichment Program that can have a tangible and lasting impact on achieving the overall Center mission of improving digestive health.